Ma vie
by bella swann 66
Summary: Bella est a la recherche des membre de sa famille. va t-elle les trouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je me présente je suis Isabella Marie Swann. J'ai 118 ans. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué je ne suis pas humaine. Je suis un demi-vampire mais aussi une demi-sorcière. Par rapport au autre vampire je peu boire du sang d'animaux et aussi de la nourriture humaine. Je ne supporte pas le sang humaine car si j'en bois, un peu sa me fait vomir. J'ai découvert que mais pouvoir venais de ma mère. D'après les histoires que mon père ma raconter sur ma mère. Je suis un demi-vampire car mon père étant un vampire. J'ai aussi une sœur du nom d'Alice Elisabeth Swann. Mais Je ne connais que sont nom, car je ne les jamais vue parce que mon père à notre naissance et oui on est jumelle, il a préférer nous séparer parce que Alice était vampire alors que moi j'étais a moitié sorcière alors j'avais un peu de sang qui couler dans mes veine alors qu'elle non. Alice n'est pas sorcière parce que dans notre famille c'est l'enfant premier née qui hérite du côté sorcière. Sa va faire 100 ans que je les recherche. Oui je ne recherche pas que Alice il y a aussi ma mère. Et oui Mon père et ma mère on eu l'idée que moi je reste avec mon père et que ma sœur part avec ma mère. Aujourd'hui c'est décider je vais les retrouver. Je retourne à Volterra en Italie et vais voire mon père Charlie Swann. Je rentre dans son bureau et voie avec sa nouvelle compagne Renée Dwyer.

« Papa il faut que je te parle »

« Quesque y a Bella, Renée tu peux sortir s'il te plait »

« Je veux les retrouver papa ! »

« Bella tu connais déjà la réponse »

« Mais papa… »

« BELLA J'AI DIT NON »

« ET POURQUOI HEIN, POURQUOI TA AUSSI PEUR ! Je veux savoir sil te plait »

« Sa ne te regarde pas »

« Alors tu ne va pas m'aider »

« Tu as tout compris »

« Alors je le ferais sans toi »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas Bella et tu le sait »

« Si y faut je vais faire tout le pays »

Et je partir en claquant la porte de son bureau, je vois Renée dehors qui s'approche de moi.

« Bella il faut que je te parle »

« Renée Quesque y à »

« Je sais ou et ta mère et ta sœur »

« Où sa dit moi s'il te plait »

« A Forks Bella il son là bas »

« C'est où »

« C'est une ville du compté de Clallam dans l'état de Washington aux états unis »

« Merci Renée, tu connais le nom de famille quel utilise »

« Je suis désolée Bella mais ton père ne ma rien dit »

« Tu sais Renée tu es comme une mère pour moi, c'est toi qui ma élevé. Même si j'aime énormément ma vraie mère »

« Pour moi Bella tu es comme ma fille »

« Merci Renée »

Et me voilà partie pour Forks.


	2. le traiter

Chapitre 1

Après ma conversation avec Renée. Je vais à l'aéroport de Volterra est pris mon billet pour Seattle. Quand J'atterrie je me rends au premier concessionnaire de voiture. Je choisie une Mini Cooper rouge décapotable. Je paye ma voiture est partie direction Forks. Je suivie les conseille que Renée ma dit « Bella pour retrouver ta famille tu dois éviter de dire ton nom de famille, ton père le chef des vampires toute le monde le crains » alors suite à ce que Renée m'a dit j'ai décidé de porter son nom de famille. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'appel Isabella Marie Dwyer.

Arriver à Forks, je cherche une maison à vendre. J'en trouve une maison pas loin de la forêt. Je me mets à pensé ou elles peuvent être Forks étant une petite ville, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Du coup je décide de m'inscrire au lycée, mon père ma toujours dit que ma mère voulait que ma sœur et moi on est des valeurs et que on soit intelligente même si on n'est pas humaine. Elle ne voulait pas que on soit des « idiotes » comme elle le disait elle voulait que l'on fasse des études. C'est pourquoi que j'ai une licence de droit et de sociologie. Je voulais lui faire honneur.

En arrivant devant le lycée, je le regarde et je trouve qui ressemble à une prison, se qui me fait bien rire parce que je me doute que les ados doit ce dire toujours que le lycée c'est affreux et que c'est une prison et là ils n'ont pas vraiment tord.

Je me dirige vers l'accueil du lycée, la personne de l'accueil me regarde bizarrement.

« Vous me faite penser à quelqu'un »

« À qui »

« À une personne qui habite ici »

« Elle s'appel comment »

« Alice »

« Alice Swann, c'est sa »

« Non, c'est Alice Cullen »

« Cullen vous êtes sur »

« Oui, oui »

« Vous savez ou il habite s'il vous plait »

« Heu je ne sais pas, vous êtes qui ?

« Isabella dwyer »

« Vous connaissez la famille Cullen ? »

« Pas vraiment je suis une amie éloignez »

« Je suis désoler, mais je ne sais pas si je peux »

Je voyais très bien la dame ne me dirais rien alors je décide de changer de sujet.

« D'accord je comprend madame, je peu avoir les papier de mon inscriptions s'il vous plait ?

« Oui bien sûr tenais »

Elle me tendait les papiers et je partie. Je me dirige vers le supermarché pour pouvoir me faire à manger pour moi ce soir. Je décide de me faire des lasagne et après de faire le tours des environs pour voir un peu tous ce qui y à dans cette petite ville.

Je marche dans la forêt, je marche dans une rivière. Quand d'un coup je voie un loup mais pas un petit non, un loup énorme. Je le regarde et grâce à mes pouvoir de sorcière j'ai pue voir qui avait une âme seul les humain en n'ont une.

« Qui est tu »

Pour réponse il me grogne dessus. Je le voit s'éloigner et je voie un homme bronzé venir vers moi.

« Qui vous êtes »

« Isabella Dwyer et vous »

« Jacob black »

« À ce que j'ai compris vous êtes un loup garou »

« Vous avez bien compris et vous êtes quoi vous »

« À votre avis » dis-je ironiquement

« Ne commence pas, tu es qui »

Je le voyais trembler de tout sont corps. Je me souviens que mon père ma parler de cette espèces et que des que il tremble sa veut dire qu'il risque de ce transformer.

« Ok t'énerve pas je suis une demi sorcière et un demi vampire, voilà c'est dit »

« Vampire ce n'est pas possible je sens ton sang qui coule »

« Je sais c'est a cause de mon côté sorcière »

« Vu que tu est un vampire tu doit pas être de ce coté du territoire »

« De quoi tu parle »

« Ici avec l'autre famille de vampire on a un traiter. D'un coter c'est notre territoire et de l'autre c'est le leur. Il ne doive pas aller dans notre territoire et pareil pour nous.

« Sa veut dire que je dois faire pareil que c'est sa

« Je sais pas »

« Comment tu sais pas »

« Il faut que tu viens avec moi on va voir mon chef »

« Et pourquoi je devrais venir avec toi et voir ton chef »

« Parce que sinon, il va venir te chercher et te tuer »

« Tu devrais essayer »

Il la regarde énervé. Il commence à trembler

« Bon c'est bon j'arrive et pas besoin de faire sa a chaque fois »

Il me tire par le bras et fait traverser toute la forêt. Jusqu'à que j'arrive devant plein d'homme comme ce Jacob. Un homme s'approche de moi et parle a Jacob.

« Qui c'est Jacob »

« C'est Isabella Dwyer, elle et à moitie sorcière et vampire »

« Pourquoi tu nous la amener »

« Pour le traiter Sam »

Il me regarde et me demanda.

« Tu te nourrie comment »

« Avec de la nourriture humaine mais aussi tu sang animal »

« Pas de sang humain »

« Non je ne supporte pas »

« Comment sa ? »

« Le sang humain me fait vomir »

« Je préfère faire le traiter, tu auras le même que la famille Cullen »

« D'accord, il faut faire quoi pour le mettre en place »

« Signe ici »

Il me montra l'endroit quand je me demandai si ils pouvait me renseigner sur les Cullen.

« Vous savez ou se situe la maison des Cullen »

« C'est la maison tout au fond de la forêt

« D'accord merci »

Je pars à vitesse vampire jusqu'à la forêt a fessant attention au traiter. Je voie une magnifique maison. J'y vais-je tape à la grande porte blanche. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme blond aux cheveux courts il avait à peu prés 35 ans.

« Je peu vous aider »

« Je pourrais parler à Alice Cullen s'il vous plait »

« Oui et vous êtes »

« Isabella Dwyer »

« Entrer »

Je rentre dans la maison et je voie une femme a peu prés du même âge que l'homme qui ma ouvert. Qui descend de l'escalier.

« Chérie c'est qui »

« Isabella Dwyer »

La femme lève d'un coup les yeux. Notre ressemblance me frappa elle a les même cheveux châtain et bouclés que moi et qu'elle est un vampire végétarien, vue qu' elle a les yeux couleur ocre. Et je voie c'est yeux plein de larmes, si elle était humaine elle aurait pleuré. Elle a une main sur sa bouche et me dit.

« Bella »


End file.
